


Scared

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Egowatson, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Matt is terrified due to the Halloween sketch which causes him to be unable to sleep. He knows that they have to film some re-shoots the next day and that he's just going to have to try and get through it. There is one scene he's looking forward to however.





	

Matt was terrified. He had been shooting with Arin, Suzy, Barry, Vernon and Ryan all day and was exhausted so getting to sleep should have been easy but unfortunately sleep wasn’t coming easy to him.

His room was creepy and it didn’t help that he was all alone. In the video, they joked about sharing two beds between the six of them but obviously, that was just a joke for the fans. Barry and Vernon were in the room they filmed in, Suzy and Arin were rooming together. Normally Matt and Ryan would share a room but there were only single rooms with single beds left.

It was so dark; the lamp didn’t work and Matt would never be able to sleep with more than that amount of light. He tried using the torch on his phone but it created awful shadows that were made in monsters in Matt’s mind. The wind was howling, something Matt wasn’t used to anymore. He knew he was over-reacting, and why he didn’t know. It wasn’t like the sketch they filmed was even scary, the whole point of it was for comedy. The idea of being possessed wasn’t even something he’d even considered before today, and that wasn’t what scared him most. Matt didn’t know what it was that he feared most, but he didn’t want to be alone. He wondered if he should go to see Ryan, but knew he’d be humiliated and wouldn’t here the end of it. Especially since they needed to do some reshoots tomorrow. Matt wondered which scene. There may have been one in particular that sprung to mind.

In the bathroom with Arin, stripped down to their boxers, pretending to make out. Was it pretending? Sure their lips never made contact with each-others but they made contact with other places. Matt couldn’t help but smile when he thought about the way Arin kissed his neck, trailing along his shoulder. His hands around his waist, stroking the small of his back. When they had to break away from each other Matt didn’t want to. He wanted to keep kissed, wanted to mess up the scene again and again so they didn’t have to stop. He wondered if Arin felt the same way.

Maybe it was stupid to think so. Arin was with Suzy and even though they had an open relationship, something that took Matt a while to understand, that didn’t mean he would be into Matt. Then again the way Arin was acting, it seemed a little more than just a joke, more than just friends messing around for the fans. Matt could remember that Arin had gotten a hard on when they were filming, he could feel it against his leg and tried his hardest to not let it affect him. Luckily the most he got was a semi, and it was hard to keep it that way. Arin joked about how he got horny over everything, so maybe Matt shouldn’t think anything of it.

Before Matt could continue any further with any fantasies of Arin the wind distracted him, blowing hard against his window. The wind must have flown a stick or something against it as a loud bang was created, causing Matt to let out a fearful gasp. Above him he could hear scratching and Matt looked up as if he was expecting to see something but he only saw the ugly ceiling. However, his mind didn’t let that stop him from imagining what could be making those noises. Of course, it was probably just some asshole making those noises but Matt’s brain when everywhere from rats to monsters.

Needless to say, Matt didn’t get much sleep that night. By the time he had finally settled down it was almost time for him to get up and although sleeping through his alarm seemed like a good idea he didn’t want to disappoint everyone else. Ryan would probably break down his door anyway and he didn’t want any more money going to this creepy place.

The others could notice that something was up with Matt. He was a lot quieter and seemed to be closing in on himself. Whenever he was sat down his eyes would close and at one point he actually fell asleep. When he got woken up but Ryan yelling him Matt felt like he was in school again, getting told off for sleeping in class. Everyone was worrying about him as well which made Matt feel worse.

“Guys I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Matt insisted but everyone still looked wary.

Filming went on as normal, Matt had to control himself when Arin stripped down to his boxers, of course, he decided to put on a bit of a show. Although it wasn’t serious at all it still did something for Matt, which he was going to blame on the lack of sleep.

Matt’s tiredness did actually go quite well with the way he was supposed to act in the sketch. Although blushing when he removed the duvet from Arin’s body wasn’t really part of the script, at least the camera wasn’t meant to be on him, but Ryan gave him a knowing look, and Suzy, who was out of frame gave him a nod. He could feel a knot in his stomach. She knew. He felt so dirty, having a crush on this man who’s married and his wife knew. Yes, she was obviously okay with it but that didn’t make Matt feel any better.

When the bathroom scene came around Matt was so scared and nervous. He stripped down to his boxers, trying not to look over at Arin who was doing the same but failed. It found it strange that Arin said he was fat, Matt didn’t agree. Sure, he was a little bit chubby but everyone could see that little bit of a six-pack forming. Matt sometimes wished he could gain muscle like Arin, but for the most part he liked his body, even if Ryan described it as twinkish.

“Hey Matt, you ready?”

Matt nodded, blushing. Yesterday he didn’t feel so self-conscious and exposed. Arin looked so beautiful. Matt hadn’t realised how long his hair had gotten, and how it framed his face. Everything about his body just went well together.

“Matt?” Arin questioned again, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Sorry.” Matt was sure his face was crimson, and he hoped the bathroom lights were bad enough for no one to notice. The way Arin was smirking told Matt that he wasn’t so lucky.

Matt stood in the shower with Arin, their eyes meeting right away. Arin raised his hand to play with Matt’s hair. It felt so nice and calming Matt could feel himself drifting to sleep, now leaning against Arin’s body.

“Did you sleep at all last night buddy?” Matt noticed the hint of worry in Arin’s eyes, but he nodded none the less. There was no point in lying since it was so obvious that he was in a terrible state.

“You should have said, we basically re-filmed everything today, we could have just done half of that today.”

Matt just shrugged, too tired to really do anything else. Honestly he was pretty sure he was going to pass out soon but he wasn’t going to miss this scene.

“I’ll be fine... just one more scene,” Matt insisted his voice slightly slurred. Arin knew it wasn’t a good idea but he nodded anyway, and gave Matt a quick peck on the forehead, before messaging Suzy to say that they were ready before pulling the shower curtain to hide the both of them.

Arin was making most of the noises as he lightly kissed Matt’s neck. Matt kissed back, it was wet and a little sloppy but Arin really didn’t mind. In fact, somehow Matt had found just the right spot that drove him crazy. Arin began to grind against Matt who let out a little whine before moaning Arin’s name.

“Uh guys?” When the two heard Suzy’s voice they broke apart. Matt was suddenly wide awake, guilt flooding him as his whole body blushed. The others were all staring at them, Ryan had a smirk on his face and he was still filming.

Suzy could see the fear and confusion in Matt’s eyes, the poor boy looked as if he was going to pass out. She turned to Ryan, Vernon and Barry and politely asked them to leave. Matt starting shaking, he didn’t know why he was so scared. Arin noticed his discomfort and placed an arm around Matt but he flinched immediately so Arin didn’t push it no matter how much he wanted to wrap his arms around the younger man and hold him close, reassuring him that everything was okay.

“Matt, I know you have a crush on Arin, and that’s completely fine with me sweetie, you don’ have to worry about a thing.”

Arin nodded, making a sound in agreement.

“Like I told you before, we have an open relationship. And y’know I kinda have a thing for you.” Arin’s face turned slightly pink. Suzy smiled hearing Arin finally tell Matt. She’d known they were both crushing on each other for a while and had been waiting for one of them to admit it.

Matt listened to what they said and it helped. He calmed down, or maybe he was just too exhausted to worry much longer. Suzy could see that he needed rest.

“Okay, I’m gonna leave you both to it, I’ll see you guess later. Make sure you get some rest Matt. Love you guys.” She gave Matt a hug before she left and kissed Arin.

When she left, Arin helped Matt out of the bathtub since at this point he was struggling to walk. In fact, he carried Matt to his room, ignoring the looks people gave him. He tucked him into bed and them get in next to him, although there wasn’t much room, so they had to cuddle up pretty close, not that even of them had any problems with that. Well, Arin wished his boner from earlier would have died down by now but Matt didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything.

“Hey Arin,” Matt whispered, his voice groggy.

“Yeah?” Arin questioned as Matt cuddled into his chest.

“I love you.”

Arin smiled, and kissed his forehead as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“I love you too.” Matt was already asleep when Arin said this, but it didn’t matter because Matt knew anyway, Arin just wanted to finally say it.


End file.
